Beautiful Disaster
by LM22102
Summary: A daughter of the nights and chaos, into the abyss of ebony, she was robbed. Robbed of what you ask? Of life. RavenxRobinxStarfire. AU. Oneshot. May continue or not. Enjoy.
1. Chap One : Introduction

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own Teen Titans._

_Summary:  
Adaughter of the nights and chaos, into the abyss of ebony, she was robbed.  
Robbed of what you ask? Of life._

_Raven x Robin x Kory_

_---_

**EXT. EMPTY STREET - MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT**

A young woman appears to be in the pouring rain- completely drenched, clothing sticking to her as if it was her second skin- she stands a couple feet away from a large red door.

She stares in complete apathy at the door. It seems that she doesn't have the will to move her shivering body.

The rain continues to thunder down upon her head. She blinks. Once. Twice, finally realizing where she is, in a slow rememberence. She opens her mouth to speak. It remains that way for a couple minutes before she decides to close it.

Looking down she realizes that her shoes are completely soak and the only thing she has with her is a drenched plane ticket in one hand.

"I.." She whispers in a somewhat lost tone. Her name is Raven Roth. Young at the age of 24.

Raven, continued to stand there in the thunder of the rain, she looks down in her hand to see the ticket, just waiting in her now wrinkled and cold hand. She watches as the ticket limply falls from her hand landing in a soft splash of water.

She looks up once again at the large red door.

A window lights up next to the door. A young man peers from the curtains. He stares at the young woman standing in the rain.

Raven stares at him for a second. She closes her eyes and sighs deeply. She turned her head to her side before she opens her eyes once again. She walks slowly away. He stares at her figure for a moment before dashing out the front door to chase after her. He stands out of his door, yelling her name. She continues to recede from his sight. He runs to the middle of the street, rounding his hands around his mouth, and yelling again. She freezes mid-step and slowly puts her foot down. A short of breath can be seen through the frigid and rainy night, as she sighs heavily.

She makes no move to turn back as she gets in her car and drives away.

He looks down in defeat. He sees a small white form beneath his foot. Moving his foot to the side slowly, he is suprised to find a blurred plane ticket. He picks it up and stares at it for a moment before looking back where he last saw her. His name is Richard Greyson. Sorrow at the age of 26.

He lets her name fly into the wind in such a whisper of sadness that he did not believe his own ears.

**EXT. STOPLIGHT - COUPLE HUNDRED YARDS AWAY**

She slowly stepped on the breaks as she waits for the lights to turn green. She stares right ahead as if looking for something. A tear falls. And another. She lowers her head to her driving wheel and begins to shake. She sobs.

---

"What are you doing outside? Come in." A young woman yells from the red door, covering herself in a bathrobe. He makes no move as he continues to stare down the street. He watched as the car had stopped infront of a light. _Raven.. I..I didn't know.._he thought sadly.

**---**

**MEMORY**_  
_

_She paid for her tea. Turning around, she completely runs into the person infront of her. She gasps and looks at the brown colored stain on a white background. Hearing an amused laughter, she looks up into the eyes of her victim, laughing._

_She stands there, wondering why in the world would this person laugh if he just got hot tea spilled all over him on his clean white shirt, no less. She watches as he calms down and looks down at her, she hasn't noticed that he was staring back at her. She blinks and smiles a nervous grin before grabbing a couple napkins from the counter and dabbing his shirt with it._

_"I'm so sorry. I'll get you tea, I'll pay for your tea! I totally ruined your white shirt! What are you doing wearing a shirt like that in a place like this anyway? You'll totally get stained." She continues to dabble his shirt as he stares at her in an amused smile. She blushes while she throws the napkins away. _

_She smiles. "I apologize for your shirt." Gesturing with her hand towards the stain on his chest._

_He chuckles. "Why, a tea might not do it, you might actually need to buy me a shirt."_

_She laughs softly, "Haha! You wish buddy, come on, I'll get you a cup of tea and we can discuss that shirt of yours and you won't report me to the Stain Police. Deal?" She thrusts her hand toward him._

_He shakes it. "Deal. But I'll have black coffee." _

_She seems bedazzled for a moment, and chuckles for a moment before going in line again to get them both a drink. He stands there smiling, "What?" his hands in the air as if a surrender. He laughs quietly and finds a booth near the window._

_She comes to the booth and sets down his black coffee infront of him and sits herself down infront of him._

_She takes a sip of her To-Go cup and smiles, both elbows on the table and her cup loosley hanging from her hands._

_"I didn't get your name." Tilting her head to the side, she smiles._

_"I didn't get yours." He smiles._

_"Roth. Raven Roth." She sticks her tongue out at him playfully._

_"Greyson. Richard Greyson." He raises his eyebrows as he drinks his tea, trying not to laugh at her childish expression._

_She laughs and puts down her cup. "So bond-ish of you."_

_He bows his head, "Thank you."_

_He puts down his coffee, "But you started it, so, it's bondish of you."_

_"Then thank yooou." She grins._

_"No, Thank you." He grins back._

_She laughs. "What are you thanking me for?"_

_"No clue." He laughs._

_She laughs softly, "Why, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She sips her tea, smiling. She sits back, looking to the window, watching people pass by._

_He puts his elbow on the table and rests his cheek in his hand. His cup of coffee peacefully resting in his hand. He stares at her, smiling. "I do believe so."_

Raven calms herself down before wiping the tears with the back of her hand. She starts to drive back "home." Her engine quietly purring on a deserted late night street. Lit by only tiny yellow dots, _Streetlights my butt_, she chuckles.

Richard, already in the house, walks toward the girl with a fake smile and kisses her on the cheek. "It was nothing. I thought I saw a puppy. I'm going to go take a shower."

The girl, Kory, looks at him as he closes the bathroom door behind him. She sighs deeply, going into the bedroom and lays down to sleep, thinking nothing of it.

Once he's in the bathroom, he turns on the shower and looks at himself in the mirrow. Both hands on the sink, he stares hard into his reflection. Turning on the sink, he splashes his face with cold water. Stripping off his wet clothes and stepping into the shower, he stands against the wall. As the hot water sprays against his chest, he sighs deeply in hard concentration.

**---**

**MEMORY**

_Grinning, he watched as she laughed._

_God, was she beautiful when she laughed._

_It was still wonderous to him as to how such a maiden had fallen for him._

_He had found out that she was the girl who was moving in next door to him in his apartment building._

_He never really payed attention at first, saw a few boxes by the door, but he had been running late to school, and he still had to stop by __the cafe across the street to get some coffee. I suppose he didn't notice the curious look the girl held as he sped by her, trying to catch a closing elevator. She simply laughed it off._

_When that **lovely** moment when he had gotten tea spilled all over his favorite shirt, he was stunned at first, of course he was, who wouldn't? But quickly found it ironic and chuckled at the young woman infront of him, trying desperately to clean his shirt._

_It seemed so long ago, but it was only months, and here they were, ontop of a hill having a picnic - celebrating a job promotion that he had recieved earlier that day._

_Raven calmed down from her fit of laughter and she remained to smile, "So are you going to tell me the promotion? Because being suddenly dragged out of work then brought to a picnic, no less, and I'm **still** waiting for your explanation."_

_Yes, it had been true, once his boss had told him the news, he ran off, called Raven and told her to meet him outside of her office building. He drove up and told her to get in the car with a grin, and of course she complied. And here they were._

_He smirked. "Mr Garland had been talking to a few branches overseas, and heard that there was a posistion for Assistant CEO, and he talked them into giving me the job. It was so crazy, I mean wow, one moment, I was an Executive and then CEO. It's unbelievable."_

_She continued to smile warmly at him, happy that he was so overjoyed about this._

_"But-" He paused, looking at her, his smile toned down a bit. "It's in Paris."_

_Her smiled faultered for a second, then the smile was back in place, so quick that no one would have noticed, but with his skills, he did._

_Taking a quick intake of breath, and returning her smile back, "Oh.." She smiled wider, "I bet you'll find european girls.. a bit different from american girls."_

* * *

AN: Ahhhhh! This was.. like one of my very first stories. I usually roleplay, I don't write much. But I have soo many ideas and my imagination is just killing me. It's just hard to write it down. Maybe I'll update it, maybe I'll leave it as is. 

Hearts, Ist.


	2. Chap Two : An Undying Past

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own the teen titans. _

_Summary:  
A daughter of the nights and chaos, into the abyss of ebony, she was robbed.  
Robbed of what you ask? Of life._

_Raven x Robin x Kory_

_---_

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**An undying past.**_

---

_RECAP:  
Taking a quick intake of breath, and returning her smile back, "Oh.." She smiled wider, "I bet you'll find european girls.. a bit different from american girls."_

---

_**FLASHBACKS**_

_"I'll meet you at the airport okay?" Richard was currently checking off things on a list. Making sure he had everything. He had be ecstatic when she agreed to come. She had to go to work though, and they promised they would meet at the airport._

_"Alright. I'll call you when I'm on the way." Raven finished putting her hair in a low ponytail, and got her briefcase from the floor. Today she had to get her resignation papers delivered to her boss. She was going to help him get settled in Paris, then come back and pack the rest of her things._ _Richard had already sent all his things to his new address, so he didn't have the need to come back._

_"Bye." Raven quickly kissed Richard on the lips goodbye and walked out the door.  
_

_---  
_

_Raven had just arrived at the office, making a stride toward the boss's office. _

"Hey Rave, don't forget to pack the stapler!" Raven's best friend, Jinx joked as she appeared out of nowhere and started to walk beside her friend.

_Raven chuckled, "Yeah sure Jinx, I'll get the paperclips too."_

_"Heading over to Bo's?" Bo was their boss. He was quite old, but he was like a father to the two girls._

_"Yep, sure am. Gotta hand over my papers."_

_"Man. Going to the city of lights. I wish I could come. But I have to feed my cat!" Jinx laughed at her own statement. Jinx at been sad at first, knowing her best friend was going to be across the world, but she was happy. And Jinx was happy because of that. Plus, Raven was coming back to pack. And she'll get her time there._

_Raven joined her, laughing. "Oh reminds me, when do you want to me drop off Chocolate?" _

_Chocolate was Raven's dog. And Jinx had offered to dogsit him while Raven was out of the country. Plus, her cat, Peanut, got along just fine with Chocolate. They were practically best friends. Always sleeping on each other._

_"Ah, maybe after you leave the office. You have a key." _

_"Alright, hey, gotta go. Talk to you later?" They had arrived at their boss's office._

_"Of course. Later girl." With this, Jinx walked to her own office._

_---  
_

_  
Raven looked back at her dashboard. She had a whole hour to get to the airport. She had just brought Chocolate to Jinx's loft. And she was now on her way to the airport. It only took half an hour to get to the airport. She decided on taking a shortcut, it was a deserted road, surrounded by trees. Usually, she wouldn't go down this route because she always thought it creepy. But it was 3 in the afternoon so it was fine. _

_Raven had her arm hanging out of the window, while the other held the steering wheel. It was a nice day. And she was happy. Moby was playing on the radio._

_"Extreme ways are back again, extreme ways I don't know.." Raven sang along with the radio.  
__  
"Ugh! I forgot to call Richard." She put her hand that was out of the window on the wheel, while she felt for her phone in her purse with the other._  
_  
"Where the hell is my phone.." Yet.. Jinx had just walked into her loft, petting Chocolate and rubbing Peanut. She noticed Raven's phone on her counter. Shaking her head, 'She left her phone..'_  
_  
Sighing, 'I must have left it in Jinx's place.' Keeping her eyes on the road, she leaned over and opened the glove department. She had a spare phone just incase of emergencies. It was heavy, waterproof, and black._  
_  
Grabbing it, she settled back in her seat, she turned it on and checked the reception, one out of five bars lit up. She frowned. She could either call Richard and tell her she left her phone and that she was on the way. Or she could call Jinx and tell her that she left her phone and if she could bring it to the airport. She needed her phone, all her business contacts were there, and her friends numbers. She hardly remembered any numbers, because it was mostly on speed dial._  
_  
Sighing, she fingered a number and pulled it to her ear._  
_  
"This is Jinx." Jinx didn't recognized the number, but she answered anyway._  
_  
"Hey J. Emergency phone. Low recept. Need cell. Call Rich. Meet airport." That was all Jinx could hear, for the static was interrupting every once in a while. Fortunately for her, she understood everything and chuckled. _  
_  
"Alright Rave, on my way. Laters." She hung up and shook her head, grabbing her keys and Raven's cell on the way out._  
_  
Jinx dialed Richard's phone as she got in her car and started the half hour drive to the airport._  
_  
"Hey Jinx. What's up?"_  
_  
"Raven left her cellie in my place, she says she's on her way, and I'm meeting you guys there so I can drop it off." _

_"Alright, thanks. How long ago was this?"_  
_  
"Ah, she called like.. barely five minutes ago. She'll probably get there before I do anyway. She has her emergency phone with her, but the reception sucked. I'm going on the bridge, talk to you later." She got a static before she got a reply. She flipped her tongue at her phone and put it away._  
_  
Richard hung up the phone after he heard static, no one ever got reception on the bridge anyway._  
_  
He looked at his watch, only two hours until his flight, and he was already at the boarding area. Sighing, he asked the clerk if he could leave his bag here while he went to get something from his friend that he forgot. She nodded, and off he went to the non-flying area, because Jinx wouldn't be able to cross this area without a pass._

_---  
_

_Raven sighed and looked back at the time, she was always patient, but she never wanted anything more than to get to the airport. She had been driving for fifteen minutes. _

_Frowning, she noticed a crossroad ahead and a stopsign. The woods had blocked her view of the side of the road, but she had stopped anyway and looked to the side the best that she can, shrugging she pressed the gas. _

_If only she waited another second. A large sixteen wheeler plowed into the driver's side, sending the car **rolling** into the forest woods. _

_The truck just drove on. The driver was drunk. And it was in the middle of the day._

_---_

_

* * *

_

Authors Note: Ugh, I'm so sorry for the lack of originality and imagination. Most of my focus in the moment is Fallen Prey. Maybe I'll finish that first, or this. I don't know.

Soooo sorry! I'll writed whatever inspires me to do so!

I thought I would so some flashbacks to back up the story, but dont worry, I'll get back to the present in the next chapter, and more flashbacks will come to strengthen it.

But I **will** continue this, dontcha worry. Just alert, and wait up.

Hearts, Ist.


End file.
